The choice
by michelleviau
Summary: Elena has turned into a vampire after the accident, she has many more big choices to come.
1. Chapter 1

It was like waking up from a dead sleep. How long have I been sleeping? What time is it? I didn't know what was going on. What is all this noise, it is so loud. Why do people insist on mowing their lawn in the morning? Finally I open my eyes, I see Stefan draped over my bed staring at me all concerned.

" What happened? Stefan what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Elena I need to tell you something, when you went over the bridge you had vampire blood in your system." Stefan tells me.

"You mean I am dead." I am freaked out this better be some kind of a joke. I was fine right.

" I am so sorry, you told me to save matt and I did. I thought you would make it." Stefan seemed very emotional.

I look over by the window and there is Damon sitting there staring at me also. He does not look too happy.

" Elena you need to finish the transition or else you will die." Damon declared.

I am so confused as too what is really going on I need to get out of here. I get up and dart toward the door. Stefan and Damon try and find out where I am headed. I just need to get away from them. As I leave the house all I hear is Stefan say, " Lets give her some space."

The only place I can think of where I can think is the cemeteries I will go visit my mom, and dad. I don't want to die, I know at some point I am going to have to feed but at the moment all I can think about is the things I am going to miss out on. As much as I want to sit here and write I cant shake this feeling like I need to be somewhere else. I need to go where all of this happened the Wickery Bridge. As I walk up to the bridge I notice the guardrail ripped off with signs everywhere telling people to slow down. It was really as bad as I thought. As soon as I sit down on the bridge I get flooded with scenario's going on inside my head. They seem vividly real. Damon and I meeting before my parents died. No, this is not real. This is fake. Why am I thinking about this? I need to get out of here. I walk all the way back home to try and forget what I just saw.

As I walk into the house I get flooded with people. Stefan, Damon, and Jeremy they are all sitting in the living room and as soon as I walk into there they bolt up in front of me.

" You can't just leave like that it is not safe when you are in transition." Stefan says.

Damon just gives me the look like he is trying to figure out what is on my mind. Which now I know is that he is trying to figure out if I know what he had done to my memories.

" I just needed to clear my head of everything that was going on. I'm sorry" For once in my life I was trying to figure things out for myself. Every one is always trying to protect me maybe now they will stop.

" Are you okay?" says Jeremy. I quickly hug him.

" I am fine, sorry I had you all worried."

" Are you sure, I know how difficult this is I saw Vicky go through it." Jeremy insisted.

" I am not Vicky I can handle this!" For some reason I lost my temper and just went upstairs.

Once I am up there all the bright lights are so loud and irritating, I have the worst headache I need to lie down and get some rest. By the time I lie down Stefan is back at my side checking on me.

" You are going to have to feed, I don't want you to die." Stefan says.

" Just let me rest for a little bit and then we will talk about everything."

When I wake up I am flooded again with memories, this time from my bedroom. Damon told me he loved me. Deep down I knew he did. I just didn't want to accept it I have made a choice I cannot keep changing my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up again I feel like I am sleeping longer and longer. That means its getting worse. What am I going to do? I get out of bed there is nobody to be seen. I decide to go down to the kitchen; Stefan is sitting there waiting for me. Life or death decision to be made but I know what I am going to choose. I choose Jeremy; I will not ever leave him by himself without a family.

" I have made my choice."

" What are you going to do Elena?" Stefan asks.

" I am going to choose to live my life as a vampire, I know it'll be hard but I need to take responsibility for what happened and move on. I need to be here for Jeremy."

This is going to be hard but I am strong that is what I learned this year with all the loss I have had. I can make I through it's the only way I know.

" Okay, we are going to need to get you some blood. Before it is too late." Stefan proclaimed.

Before we have the chance to do anything Damon comes into the house wanting an answer for what is going to happen next.

" Where are we going now? Clearly you need to feed, let's go and get you somebody." Damon says.

Stefan immediately declines his offer. " She is not going to do this your way, we are not going to hurt anybody."

Before I can even get a word in of course they argue about everything without me having a say in it. I hear the front door. It's matt he's all right.

" Elena I want to help you complete the transformation." Matt says before Damon slams him into the wall threatening to kill him.

" Okay, everybody needs to calm down. Are you sure Matt? I am so sorry I have to put you through this. " He simply nods and gives me the okay. Stefan gets a knife and cuts matt's wrist and I bite down. Instantly the taste is overwhelming it feels amazing. Next thing you know I am being thrown off of Matt. I had no idea what was going on.

" Matt I am so sorry. " I run upstairs to my bedroom to hide from what I had done. I had gotten carried away. I am a monster.

Stefan comes upstairs to check on me, but I don't want to see anybody right now I just want to be alone.

" Please go away, I want to be by myself." He reluctantly goes back down the stairs.

I hear a few door slams I assume everyone has left and I decide to leave my room. As I walk down the stairs It seems to quiet. I go into the kitchen and of course Damon is sitting there drinking some liquor.

" What are you doing here? I thought you left"

" I need to talk to you about your choice." Damon said.

" I remember everything." That immediately shut him up.

" Of course you do, now you know how I feel. I realize what choice you made prior to the accident but you are a different person now. You'll find out." Damon said and walks out.

This is going to be harder then I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day goes better than most, I woke up and felt amazing. That is until I realized the sunburns. Great now how am I suppose to go anywhere. I try and get ready for my day but keep all the blinds closed. This is going to be difficult. There is a knock on the door downstairs. Before I can get too it Caroline runs in all excited and smiling.

" I brought you something you needed. Stefan told me to give it to you, No clue why he wouldn't give it to you himself. Oh well." Caroline has a way with words and talking.

" What is it Caroline?"

She hands me a daylight ring. I will be needing this.

" Thanks I was needing this. "

" Yup, now hurry up we are going to be late for school." Caroline told me.

" Actually I don't think I will go, I am going to go and meet with Stefan to talk."

" Fine, Have fun." Caroline walks out all disappointed.

Everything is so much clearer I can't even explain it. Driving doesn't even take work anymore. I am so well balanced. Minus the gut wrenching thirst I have no clue what to do. Stefan will help me though.

I finally get to the Salvatore house. Before I can knock on the door, somebody opens it. It is some girl from the night before that Damon is saying Goodbye too.

" Is Stefan home?"

" He is upstairs, but good morning to you too." Damon said.

I quickly run up the stairs faster then usual. I guess it is my vampire speed kicking in.

" Stefan? Stefan?" The room looks rather empty. Stefan then walks out of the bathroom right after his shower.

" Uhm, Sorry I didn't know. Damon let me in."

" It's alright how are you doing?" Stefan asks.

" I need your help to teach me, I am not sure what I am suppose to do now. Everything is so new."

" Of course, I was just waiting for you to come to me after yesterday. " Stefan says.

" Where do we start?" I still need to make the choice do I eat animals or do I learn from Damon what to do. It is just so hard.

Stefan takes me out to a field and makes me try his hunting ways on some deer and rabbits. I am not sure if this is something I enjoy. It doesn't taste right. Stefan seemed so proud though so how can I not make him happy. He's trying.

" You did so good, it'll get easier I promise." He says.

" It made me kind of sick, It doesn't taste too good." He seemed to so happy but I need to go find Damon he may be able to teach me his way. I know Stefan has been there but I am too worried he will go off the rails again. We cannot risk it.

At mystic falls grill I run into Matt. He seems like he is doing a lot better then the day before.

" Matt how are you doing?"

" I'm okay, you know just working" Matt says.

I look over and there sits Damon at the bar. I rush up to him to talk to him.

" Damon I need your help. "

" Well get in line." Damon says.

" Seriously Damon I need your help I don't like the animal blood. It makes me sick. "

" I am not surprised. But I am feeling nice today so here is my idea, I am going to teach you how to feed."


	4. Chapter 4

" I guess we are going to have to go on a road trip, We need to get far away from Mystic Falls so that we don't get caught eating and erasing people's memories." Damon said.

" Okay, well what about Stefan?" He will totally not be okay with me going on a road trip with Damon knowing what happened last time.

" We can't bring Stefan he cant handle this right now without becoming Ripper Stefan, and that is not someone I want to deal with on a road trip.." Damon explained.

I know I need to learn to feed but for some reason I feel like this will not turn out good.

" fine I'll go home and get some stuff, meet back at your house."

Stefan is not going to be happy but for once in my life I am kind of excited for the journey to come.

Once I get home I realized I don't know where I am going let alone what to pack. Every time I think about going to do something I'm flooded back with memories of Damon and I at the Hotel kissing. I shouldn't think about this I chose Stefan.

I Quickly pack trying to get my mind off things and hop into the car and drive down to the Salvatore boarding house. Before I can even knock Stefan opens the door.

"When were you going to tell me your leaving town with my brother?"

" Right now?" I just got here. He does not look happy.

"I need to learn to feed, and animal blood is okay but I need to know what to do and look at all my options." Little did he know his brother is also an option.

" You know I am only letting you do this because I can't do it myself." Stefan said.

" I know, Don't worry nothing bad will happen I trust Damon."

" You ready to go, I got the snacks" Damon said sarcasticly.

" Uhm yeah I am. Bye Stefan" For some reason saying good bye was this big thing because next thing you know Stefan's lips were on mine to make Damon jealous. Great.

" Bye" Stefan smiled.

The look on Damon's face was not a happy one, that's not something I wanted to see. This is going to be one long trip…


	5. Chapter 5

The trip started out better then the first one being unconscious from a car accident. Hopefully this goes well. Ever since we left the house not one word had been said just a lot of speeding. I can tell Damon is mad, I just do not know what to say.

" Uhm so where are we going? "

Damon doesn't even answer and next thing you know we are pulled over on the side of the highway. What is going on?

" I am trying really hard to make this about teaching you how to feed but we both know it is more then that. I just want you to admit it." Damon said while staring at me trying to read my body language.

" It doesn't matter what I feel, we can't be selfish. Can we please go and just learn already." I just want to completely avoid the question. All I want to be is selfish I am always being the one who cares about everyone and does the right thing. Sometimes I just want to do the wrong thing.

" FINE." Damon said angrily and hammers on the gas.

3 hours later of driving we finally arrive. We are at Whitmore College.

" Why are we going to college?"

" I figured where is the easiest place for gullible teens, there is always a party. Plenty of fresh pickings." Damon said smiling.

That smile could ruin everything just makes it so much more difficult.

Damon picks up a flyer on a wall posting.

" Told you there is always a party that's what college is for. "

" great" This should be interesting

We arrive at the party full swing and it is packed with people. Not sure where to start or what to do. As soon as we walk in I am handed a drink and welcomed in. Perfect.

Damon looks at me

" You need to pick one. Look around."

I pick the obvious jerk who's trying to hook up with everybody.

"okay now go!" Damon yells and pushes me forward.

Okay, I can do this. I gently run into the guy and apologize. Should be easy enough.

" your not going to make a sound." My teeth pierce his skin and my mouth fills with his warm blood. Tastes so good. For a second I feel his life draining from underneath me. Until I hear Damon tell me to "Stop!" I release.

" Leave and forget about this."

" Elena that was perfect, how did that feel?"

"It felt really good. " Before I could do anything without even thinking about it I am hugging Damon he just helped me so much.

"I want more." I said without even a moments past we were starting to feed on who ever we want. Nobody could say or do anything. This must be how he feels all the time. Freedom, Power.

We dance all night and had a great time. I slowly realized how I had not called Stefan he must be going nuts.

" We should leave" I told Damon who didn't seem to happy about that idea.

I have plenty of missed calls and voice mails. I figure it is too late to call and that we should just go to sleep. Hotel room… great.

Before I could say anything damon said:

" Ill take the floor."

" You don't have to, the bed is big enough."

" Don't worry about it Elena, I have had worse." Damon said trying to reassure me.

What I actually wanted is for him to be close to me. He wouldn't try to hurt his brother, he thinks I chose him.

I wake up to loud pounding on the door. Damon quickly jumps up and Opens the door.

" Hello, Brother." Damon whispered.

I slowly squint through my eyes pretending to be asleep. Stefan found us…


End file.
